Strolling Through Your Mind
by xx-until.I.die-xxx
Summary: Ianto finds out that Jack can actually read/influence his dreams. Minor swearing. Dont like, dont read :


"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you _ever _actually sleep?"

"Uh, yeah… Some times… Not really, no."

"What do you do then?"

"Well… I sit here, and think usually."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"You don't stare at anything in particular?"

"Well, I sometimes stare at the ceiling."

"Liar."

"Yeah I know."

"So…"

"Oh right, yeah. Well I drift in and out of sleep, but other than that, I just mainly watch you sleep, to be honest."

"Oh. Alright then."

"What? You don't like me watching you sleep or something? Because I could get a telly in here… I've always wanted to get a TV in here. Maybe with an x-box or something…"

"No, no it doesn't bother me as such… It's just, sometimes when I wake up you seem a bit… I dunno, sad. I was getting worried, is all."

"Why would you worry Yan? I'm fine."

"Well, unless the ceiling has a particularly depressing life story, I don't get why you would be sad."

"Yeah, the roof has been going through some pretty tough times recently."

"Jack…"

"Fine. I'm only a bit off when I watch you in your nightmares, because you seem so freaking scared and I can't do anything!"

"Wait, you're sad because you watch me having nightmares?"

"Uh. Yeah. Well you would be too. I think…"

"Jack. I know there is something you're not telling me."

"How do you _do _that?"

"Jack what is it?"

"Yan, okay, don't get mad or anything. I can't help it, I swear."

"Oh God, what can't you help?"  
"Well, when I was travelling with the Doc, we had to do some weird stuff. And The TARDIS, well, she knows how to get inside your head… literally. And well, we had one time, where we needed someone who could read dreams. Not just read them, but influence them, see what's going on, and be in them. As a character. And Rose and Mickey were human, so they couldn't, the Doc was too powerful, he would have burnt her mind, so that left me. And well, one the TARDIS gets in your head, you can't get her out."

"Wait. What the hell? You can be _in _my dreams?"

"No not anymore, that only worked when I was on the TARDIS. I can only witness dreams. From the dreamers own vantage point."

"You can see my dreams… from my point of view?"

"Basically. I thought that would be a lot harder to explain…"

"Um. Why are you only mentioning this now, when I've been sleeping with your for over three months now?"

"You never bought it up before?"

"Oh whatever."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Well if you can't help it, I don't see what's to be gained by being mad at you. So no. I'm not mad.

"Oh really? I thought you'd be all like 'rawrrrrr'…you know?"  
"Since when do I _ever_ roar?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"Whatever Jack. But I don't get why you're so…. Oh."

"Why I'm so what?"

"You're sad when I wake up because you've just seen everything in my nightmares. I get it now."

"Yeah. Well. You have really vivid nightmares Ianto. Your's are the worst I've every seen."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess."

"Yeah Yan, you should be sorry, making me sit through watching aliens tear me apart and then tear you apart. You should be on your knees begging for my forgiveness."

"Oh shut up."

"Ha. It got you to smile. It was worth it."

"So you see my nightmares aye? Does that mean…?"

"What?"

"Oh GOD! JACK! Can you see my dreams, as well?"

"Uh. Maybe."

"Oh shit!"

"Haha! Oh yeah."

"Still, I guess that explains quite a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes, when I wake up from a 'good' dream, you always say things that relate to my dream. But I always thought it was a fluke. Okay, now I'm mad."

"Don't be mad. I could never resist making you blush."

"Oh you are such an ass."

"Yeah I know, but I actually really adore the way your sub-conscience files dreams away and names them. I find it quite cute."

"Shit!"

"Ha ha, but I'm being sincere, I applaud how neat and filed your brain is… Well your dreams."

"Oh I hate you so much right now!"

"I love you too."

"Stupid fifty-first century people."

"Oh ouch. But personally, I think you should write a great novel entitled 'The Jack Harkness Dream Files' and have a Christmas special called, what was it again? Oh yeah, 'All I want for Christmas is a-"

"SHUTUP!"

"Ha ha! Oh baby, I'm just teasing you."

"Fuck you."

"Oh you do. So much so, that it hurts even thinking about it. Or dreaming about it in your case."

"I hate you so much."

"Love you too Yan."


End file.
